


Feels Like Forever Now

by MilliasRage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Culinary School Student Tendo Satori, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi shows up for a hot second, they both miss each other very much, wakatoshi is the softest tenderist boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilliasRage/pseuds/MilliasRage
Summary: Wakatoshi’s hair flitted softly in the blown air, still damp from their showers. Satori knew he was staring. He wanted Wakatoshi to see him, so he waited, taking in the sight. A sight he hadn’t been able to enjoy in person for over 6 months. God, he missed Wakatoshi so much. All the things he had taken for granted were now screaming at him. Wakatoshi’s scent, his kissable eyelashes and thick eyebrows, his literal fucking presence. It was all screaming at him and it hurt.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	Feels Like Forever Now

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to [Lokiiwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Little%20Giant) for the awesome beta and validating me throughout this process. Thank you for being just as crazy as me. LOL.
> 
> [Update] I have a twitter now!! ignore that one part in the end notes! haha follow me at [themusicficbtch](https://twitter.com/themusicficbtch)!!

It’s late. Satori understands this all too well, but the bright sun and birds chirping outside his bedroom window beg to differ. It’s late where Wakatoshi is. Back at home in Japan and probably fast asleep. Satori had already texted him goodnight three hours ago; 11pm for Wakatoshi and 10am for Satori. It was their typical goodnight exchange, except for the part where Satori did exactly what he swore he wouldn’t do.

He had been holding on to actually saying it to Wakatoshi since the moment he stepped foot off the plane, returning from visiting home a month ago. It was just in time for Wakatoshi’s 20th birthday. He’d promised himself he'd keep the pain at bay for as long as possible until things weren’t so fresh anymore. Time would help, he was sure of it.

******

They had gone to a festival, ate amazing food, watched fireworks and above all, enjoyed each other's company. They returned to Wakatoshi’s apartment to wash away the summer grime and sat in front of Wakatoshi’s lousy fan, a hand-me-down from his mother.

“Toshiiii we should go get you a new fan tomorrow! My shower will have been in vain if it doesn’t get any cooler in here!”

Wakatoshi listened to Satori whine for a little bit longer before getting up from his seat on the floor.

“I can turn on the wall unit if it will make you feel better.”

Satori gaped at Wakatoshi, then at the unit in question, and back at Wakatoshi.

“I thought it didn’t work! We’ve been melting in here the last two days!”

“I prefer the simple tone of the pedestal fan over the mechanical noise of the unit. I apologize if you were uncomfortable.” Wakatoshi pressed a couple buttons on the wall unit before it whirred into action.

“It should be cooler soon.”

“GAWD, thank you Toshi. I was dying, you know? Like _literally_?” Satori breathed out a dramatic sigh as he rolled his long body closer to the unit. Wakatoshi returned to Satori’s side on the floor, now directly in front of Mom’s fan, his much-preferred air source.

After several moments of basking in the wonderful, artificially chilled air, Satori released an exhausted breath and turned to check on Wakatoshi.

“Damn, Toshi! I’m beat. I think the jet lag is still getting to me… hm?” Satori was met with a relaxed Wakatoshi also basking in front of his “simply toned” fan, his head bent back onto the edge of the bed they sat against. Chiseled muscles in his neck stretched and curved around the throat that produced the deep voice Satori loved so much. Wakatoshi’s hair flitted softly in the blown air, still damp from their showers. Satori knew he was staring. He wanted Wakatoshi to see him, so he waited, taking in the sight. A sight he hadn’t been able to enjoy in person for over 6 months. God, he missed Wakatoshi so much. All the things he had taken for granted were now screaming at him. Wakatoshi’s scent, his kissable eyelashes and thick eyebrows, his literal fucking presence. It was all screaming at him and it hurt.

Satori had thought going away for some time was something he needed to do, and he was right. He would never turn down this one chance he had to attend culinary school abroad, and in New York of all places. It was one of several dreams to come true for Satori, but sometimes, it just felt like the worst idea ever. Wakatoshi had become his world outside of the other things he was forced to worry about. Things like homework and cleaning up around the house; they were necessary but minor inconveniences. Wakatoshi, however, was one of few things in his life that was a complete choice. Satori always knew in his heart that he wanted to love Wakatoshi and take care of him and be _his_.

So, naturally, being apart from him for so long for the first time was painful. The week leading up to his flight to New York was filled with anxiety and dread, but Wakatoshi had assured him over and over that this was what Satori wanted and that it would be great for him. He cried in Wakatoshi’s arms the night before and left with a refreshed and bright smile. His excitement almost seemed never ending for the first couple weeks. There were new things to see all around him, and there was hardly any time to stop and think about missing anything or anybody. A few more weeks passed before he fell into a comfortable routine. It was then that he would finally feel homesick and lonely. There was now room to dwell on what could be better, or make him feel better amid all the change. Olive fringe to comb fingers through. A discreet smile, a strong hug.

He cried during several video chats with Wakatoshi who reassured him that no he had not “ruined everything” and that “yes” he did still love him.

“We will see each other soon,” said Wakatoshi in his usual matter-of-fact tone and they would, several months later.

Satori scooted closer to Wakatoshi, resting his chin on the large shoulder before him, his chest pushed flush against a firm bicep. Satori tucked a knee under himself and stretched the other gangly leg across Wakatoshi’s lap. The arm that wasn’t trapped between himself and the bed snaked its way up Wakatoshi’s chest, and long fingers fanned out to feel all they could.

Wakatoshi’s eyes blinked open as he turned his head to meet Satori. He lifted a hand to softly grip the wrist resting on his chest and stroked it lovingly with his thumb.

They fell into each other’s eyes and unspoken words of dedication, love, and promises ferried across the small space between them.

Satori curled fingers into the soft t-shirt as their lips met. A kiss almost as sweet as their first lingered between them before Satori broke away with a content smile. He freed his hand from Wakatoshi’s grip and cupped the stoic jaw and cheek before him, gently caressing fingers up until they buried in soft hair. Satori trailed his lips along Wakatoshi’s throat then pressed a kiss into his jaw. He felt the flex of muscles as Wakatoshi’s Adam’s apple bobbed and a barely audible sigh was released.

“I think I’m ready, Toshi,” Satori whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “To finally… do it.” He continued in anticipation of Wakatoshi’s habit for wanting clarification, though he was pretty sure he’d know what “it” was at this point. The lump in Wakatoshi’s throat bobbed again before he turned to look at Satori.

“Are you sure?” he asked with the gentle tone reserved only for his boyfriend. 

Satori’s grip in his hair tightened. “Yes, Toshi.”

Wakatoshi tilted and dipped his head to bury it in Satori’s neck before releasing another much more coherent sigh. He pulled at Satori’s waist to guide him into his lap, and strong arms wrapped themselves around his long torso. When Satori looked down he met with Wakatoshi’s darkening eyes, his head leaning back against the bed again. Satori leaned down for another, deeper kiss, reacquainting his tongue with Wakatoshi’s. One of the arms around him lifted up before fingers weaved their way along the base of his skull and pulled his short pony tail out. The fingers combed down his scalp to let the nearly dry strands fall against his neck. He never said it, but he knew Wakatoshi was glad to know he was growing his hair back out. This time he left it to grow out around his face, just long enough to need to tie it up when he would go running. He knew Wakatoshi loved to see his hair down from the lingering stares he would always receive after showers back in school, or these days when they would video chat. 

They drifted to the bed, skin flushed and a layer of clothes lighter. Satori bit at his own lip while dipping long fingers into the band of Wakatoshi’s briefs. He glanced up to check Wakatoshi before proceeding and was locked into a dark and hungry stare. He held onto those eyes as he pulled the briefs down toned thighs and lifted up to let Wakatoshi kick out of them. Satori dipped down to place a soft kiss along the side of his boyfriend’s dick as it bobbed heavy against his cheek. He did all the things he knew Wakatoshi liked, until a cutoff “Satori, I’m -” choked its way out between heavy breaths above him. Right, he wanted to do more this time. Satori lifted up and wiped his mouth with a skinny thumb.

“So I… bought this thing back in New York..” Satori said, low and hesitant.

“Okay? I have condoms and lube in the drawer–”

“Yeah, I know, but I thought I would try a plug?” Satori fingered at a loose strand in the blanket underneath them before reaching to pull his own briefs down, finally releasing his own neglected dick. “I figured it would make it easier..?” he said, watching Wakatoshi’s face for any reaction. There was an ever-deepening blush across his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Toshi, please. I’m already embarrassed about having this in me since I showered.” He laughed nervously as he watched Wakatoshi reach over into his bedside drawer for the supplies he just mentioned. After grabbing everything, Wakatoshi sat up on his elbows to pull Satori into a tender kiss. Satori broke it, burying his face in Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “I also read that being on top might help me feel better, and more in control? So I thought, maybe–” Satori cuts offeeling of Wakatoshi’s hands making their way down his sides. They tug down on his hips as Wakatoshi leans back to bring Satori over top of him.

“Okay.” Wakatoshi spoke softly, rubbing circles in reassurance. Satori readjusted his legs on either side of Wakatoshi before leaning down again to kiss him hungrily, trying his best to shake off the nerves. Figuring something familiar would help, he lowered his hips to lie flush against Wakatoshi and snaked his hand around both of their cocks. Wakatoshi’s breath hitched at the new, hot sensation as Satori dragged his fist up and down a few times. Satori pulled up, remembering the lube on the table, and coated his hand with the slick liquid. He returned his hand between them, tugging swiftly to renew the heat between them.

Satori leaned his weight onto a hand next to Wakatoshi's head and gazed down at his boyfriend's hazy eyes.

“Fuck, Toshi, you’re so hot..” Satori breathed out amid the slick noises between them.

He felt Wakatoshi's hands make their way back up his thighs, and over the soft mounds of his ass before spreading the cheeks slightly. Tentative fingers lingered around the end of the plug before tugging and wiggling it gently. 

“Ah..!” Satori gasped, lowering his head onto Wakatoshi's shoulder.

“Fuck, that feels… aah.” Wakatoshi wiggles the plug again, tugging at it a little more until it starts to give.

Satori’s legs shake at the sensation and he nearly buckles when Wakatoshi slowly thrusts the plug in, then out of him.

“Toshi...” Satori whines, nails digging into the broad shoulders below him.

“Satori.” His boyfriend propped himself up and abruptly captured Satori in a hungry kiss. Their tongues danced until Satori felt Wakatoshi tug firmly and steadily at the plug until it was finally free. Satori gasped again into Wakatoshi's mouth before breaking away and looking down at the purple plug in his boyfriend’s hand.

Wakatoshi dropped the plug into the blanket below and grabbed the lube and condom. Satori sat up to let Wakatoshi roll the protection on, heart beating out of his chest in anticipation. He watched Wakatoshi coat his sheathed dick before being pulled back down and close enough for Wakatoshi to reach around again and finger nearly effortlessly into his entrance. Satori was almost sure he would die right there in Wakatoshi's arms as long, thick fingers curled deep into him.

“Oooh my god, Toshi… please, don't… yes… ah..! Mm..” Satori babbled into the crook of Wakatoshi's neck.

“Fuck, ok Toshi, wait. I’m supposed to be in control, remember?” Tendo laughed weakly as he sat up and leaned his forehead against Wakatoshi's.

“Mm. Right.” Wakatoshi nodded before releasing a deep breath and lying back.

Satori repositioned himself above Wakatoshi's solid cock, gingerly guiding it into himself.

He had used the plug a couple times back in New York and fingered himself plenty of times before, but this was different, full, and warm. His heartbeat picked up as he tried to relax and let Wakatoshi push deeper and deeper.

“Sa.. tori..” murmured Wakatoshi through gritted teeth. His blunt nails dug into Satori's thighs on either side of him. Satori sat there for a moment to adjust, trying to steady his breath. The feeling of Wakatoshi, warm and throbbing inside of him stirred a craving in him that restored a bit of his confidence.

“God, Toshi you feel so good and big inside me..” he leaned down to cup Wakatoshi's jaw and place a kiss on the parted lips below. He dragged a thumb along his boyfriend’s bottom lip, pulling his mouth further open to slip his tongue in. Wakatoshi gasped into the exploring tongue before grabbing at Satori's cheeks to push up into him.

A whimper escaped Satori as he ground down to meet Wakatoshi. They established a soft and slow rhythm, Satori's whimpers and Wakatoshi's pants blending with the white noise of the fan and air conditioner.

Satori sat up and quickened the pace, bracing his hands on Wakatoshi's firm chest. His inexperienced bouncing lacks grace, but it gets the job done as he watches Wakatoshi unravel beneath him. They eventually lock eyes and Wakatoshi releases a shuddering grunt, signaling his oncoming orgasm. Thick arms pull Satori down and wrap around him tightly as Wakatoshi pumps into him from below. Satori braces himself on his boyfriend's shoulders, cries muffled by the thick neck below, and the sheer arousal from being fucked into oblivion pushes him over the edge. Wakatoshi snaps one last firm thrust into Satori, head digging back into the mattress as boiling heat overflows.

They lie there, catching their breath for a few moments as sweat and cum pools between them. For the first time, Wakatoshi is grateful he turned the wall unit on.

“How does it feel to no longer be a virgin Waka-Waka?” Satori sings into his boyfriend's still flushed cheek. 

“Hm. Tired.” He murmurs before burying his face in Satori’s neck.

“Oh, there there big guy. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of opportunities to condition you throughout the week!”

And there were. So many. They tried different positions, Satori’s favorite involving his knees bent over strong flexing shoulders, his boyfriend’s face free to kiss all over. Wakatoshi didn’t hesitate to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed the way Satori fucked him into the shower wall with those long fingers tight around his neck.

******

The next morning, and each after that for the rest of the week, Satori felt truly blessed to wake up to warm early sun rays illuminating the olive strands he would sometimes find above him, a warm arm curled around his waist. Or below him, Wakatoshi wrapped instead in his own pale arms. Or beside him, still and peaceful. But he willed himself not to get used to it. Every morning his content smile eventually deflated into a weak frown. Doubts sank in. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to do this after all? Be together like this, whenever life rarely permitted, and apart, the cruel demand that life had made known to be nonnegotiable. They couldn’t negotiate where the land had formed before life as they knew it even existed. They couldn’t negotiate the Sun, or the Earth and its destined orbit. He and Wakatoshi had dreams which also felt nonnegotiable, and they had promised each other they would support the other in making them come true. Even if that meant being apart, and it maybe or maybe not working.

After high school, every shared “I love you” also meant “I'll try.”

“Toshi, I want to go abroad. I love you.”

“OK. I will try too,” is what Satori heard, as Wakatoshi's lips displayed mismatched syllables.

The brawny arm around his waist adjusted and tightened as Wakatoshi stirred. Gentle lips pressed against Satori's neck, stubble raking against skin made tender the night before. Satori intertwined his fingers with the larger ones stroking circles along his abdomen.

Satori brought their tangled hands up to his lips and kissed Wakatoshi’s, letting himself be swept away in the wave of warmth he felt.

“I’m not done trying,” Satori mumbled into their hands.

Wakatoshi tilted his head deeper into Satori's neck, exhaling softly. “All I’ve ever done was strive to be as strong as you, Satori.”

Warm tears trickled down their intertwined knuckles as Satori bit down on his own wide smile.

“Let’s go for our run. Our hands are getting sweaty, yes definitely all sweat and not tears!” Satori laughed, springing up off the pillow.

******

They hugged, probably for a bit too long Satori realized as he noticed his mother and Semi smiling awkwardly at the two of them. His gaze returned to Wakatoshi, who was still looking at him with an endearing smile. Satori pulled him into another quick hug, the one he had since been using to mask a quick kiss just below Wakatoshi's ear, a whispered “I love you” pressed into the skin, only for his boyfriend to hear. Satori grabbed up his bags and scurried into the airport, waving back at his loved ones, trying his hardest to hold back the pools forming in his eyes.

******

A couple of hours pass before Satori receives another text from Wakatoshi.

Satori gathers up all the school paperwork and books he was just organizing and pushes them to the side. He cradles his phone in his hands and leans forward to rest his elbows on the desk before tapping on the video icon. The small feed of Wakatoshi lying in bed pops up on his screen and a small crooked smile forms on Satori's lips. Wakatoshi's face is illuminated by the bright light of his phone screen in the dark bedroom.

“Hey, big guy...” Satori greets softly, trying to match the contrasting quiet atmosphere of Wakatoshi's late night, despite the midday traffic noise and bright sun shining outside his window.

Wakatoshi was still silent on the other end, but it’s apparent he’s still there as the feed moves with his hand adjustments.

“Everything okay?” Satori asks, starting to feel concerned and nervous. Hoping this wasn’t finally the moment he was dreading. Wakatoshi finally deciding it wasn’t worth it and politely telling Satori he would always be his best friend, but..

Wakatoshi's eyelashes flutter briefly before he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. He was crying, Satori realized. Wakatoshi pressed his face into his pillow before looking forward again.

Satori's throat tightens and burns as he gathers the strength to speak without breaking down in tears himself.

“Babe, I’m here.” He manages to sound only half as panicked as he’s feeling. He waits, giving Wakatoshi time to get his words together.

“I want so many things that I can not have right now.” Wakatoshi’s voice shakes uncharacteristically, his gaze shifting to something else. _No. Please look at me_. Satori bit his lip, waiting for anything else from Wakatoshi.

“Wakatoshi, I’m… I love you. We can–I can…” Satori's composure was breaking fast. _You have me, I’m all yours. I’ve wanted nothing else, I've never been so sure about anything, please._

“I think I am just frustrated. It has been hard, being apart again. But, you are worth it, Satori.” Brown, tired eyes shifted back up on the screen before becoming blurred and distorted through the tears forming in Satori’s own eyes. He quickly wiped them away with the palms of his hands before choking out an exhausted laugh.

“It really fucking sucks, Tosh. But, I’m all yours. I promise. I love you.” Satori smiled, his heart feeling heavy as ever, but relieved. Wakatoshi reciprocated with a sleepy smile before stifling a yawn.

“You should try to sleep now, the world isn’t ready for grumpy, sleep deprived Toshi!” Satori stroked the edge of his phone case in the absence of the soft hair his fingers would have otherwise been buried in.

Wakatoshi laughs softly into his pillow as he readjusts to get comfortable again for sleep.

“Goodnight, Satori.”

“Night, Toshi.” Satori waited for his boyfriend to end the call before resting the phone against his forehead. He releases a deep breath, squeezing the phone to ease his shaking hands.

_I'm worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! It's over! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! I love Tosh and Tendo with all my heart and felt the need to contribute some ushiten content. I'm...not really on social media cuz I'm old and tired so feel free to comment if you have anything to yell, or talk normally, or whisper, it's ok! Ushiten Rights!! 
> 
> [Update] I have a twitter now!! ignore that one part in the end notes! haha follow me at [@millias_rage](https://twitter.com/millias_rage)!!
> 
> OH, RIGHT. [Here](https://caramujotan.tumblr.com/post/625072869037277184/tendo-and-ushijima-from-haikyuu-commissioned-by) is some beautiful art I commissioned that is inspired by this fic!!!


End file.
